


Home

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drabble Challenges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I think he sees more of me than anyone else and it terrifies me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: read the first three status updates at the top of your Facebook feed. Using the second word (excluding pronouns, prepositions, and articles) of each post as inspiration, write a 500-word (or less) work of fan fiction. Any fandom, any genre, any rating. Your work need not take direct inspiration from the nature of the status update.  
> Prompts: nobody, normal, kissed

_His eyes are like the deepest ocean and they see right through me. Sometimes I think he sees more of me than anyone else and it terrifies me._

_Summer-warm fingertips ghost over the back of my neck and I find myself shivering, despite the season. He wants every part of me and that scares me most of all because I am not ready to give him anything at all.  My body is rigid and my senses are hyper-aware of everything around me—The stars above and the blanket beneath. Breathing is suddenly difficult and every inch of space that slowly disappears between us closes my throat just a fraction more. I want to squeeze my eyes shut and pretend this is a dream but every part of me is frozen with fear._

_I should tell him to stop. This isn’t normal, has nobody explained it to him before?_

_Breath ripe with anticipation puffs against my cheek and the fist that is twisted in the front of his shirt goes unnoticed._

_It’s too late._

_I will never forget the way his lips felt against mine when he kissed me, or the faintest hint of chocolate that transferred from his mouth, to mine. For that fleeting moment in time and space I was utterly transcendent. No regret, no consequence._

_When he pulls away the world comes rushing back to greet me with a sickening force and I can hardly bear the hurt in those eyes. I cannot give him what he desires and I cannot help but wonder why he is not strong enough for us both._

_Each of his tears are like wounds upon my soul that he will never see and when he leaves, he will take every part of my existence with him._

_I’m sorry._

_Hating him would be easier than the hell I will endure in his absence, but I even fail at that._

_Years will pass before I find us both and when those eyes, the bluest I’ve ever seen, look right through me once again, I will finally be home._

 

_Home._

 


End file.
